


A Time and Place

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [20]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-19 07:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12406200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: Apparently threesomes are a kink. Who knew? OR The Ladies gather for some much needed R&R (i.e., sex).





	A Time and Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Crimsoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/gifts).



> For Kinktober, prompt: threesomes

The nice thing about each of their personalities was that they were all three of them women in a male dominated profession. They understood that there was a time for pleasantries and chitchat, and a time to get things done.

The first time all three of them were alone, together, in a room with a giant bed in it after nearly five months on various missions and assignments was not the time for chitchat. It was the time to get things done.

They would be able to talk and catch up, share new scars, stories, fears and problems later, but right now, if the three of them weren't all naked and in that bed so Melinda could get her hands on both her girls and feel their hands on her and have some quick, rough, 'I haven't seen you in forever and doing this myself is just not the same' sex, she was likely to set the place on fire. Or at least be in a very bad mood.

Thankfully, both Maria and Natasha seemed to be thinking along the same lines as her, because once the room was secured, the door bolted, and their bags dropped to the floor, they both started stripping off their clothes too.

“Me first,” is the only thing she says as she lies down on the bed. It could be taken as a command, an order, and they’ve played like that before, but that’s not what this is, and she can see that they know it. It’s a plea, one they don’t question, and they immediately join her on the bed to oblige her request.

And there’s Nat’s mouth kissing its way up her thighs while Maria is moving to straddle her, a move they had long ago agreed was necessary, since according to them and she really couldn’t argue, she writhed too much for effective use of lips and tongue (and sometimes teeth) and if they weren’t going to use restraints, then she needed someone to help hold her down.

She rather preferred this method over restraints of rope and leather anyway. It was more intimate, more comfortable. And she got the added benefit of Maria’s hands on her breasts right now, teasing her nipples, and leaning in to kiss her neck, placing little biting nips along the skin as Melinda helpfully tilts her head to provide more access.

The sensation to the upper half of her body did not distract her from what was happening below though. Natasha had kissed her way up Melinda’s thighs, presumably trying to help warm her up, provide foreplay before the main event, but by now she had arrived at Melinda’s apex and discovered what Melinda had been aware of since she had caught sight of them crossing the tarmac a short time before: Melinda was very wet and very ready.

She could feel Natasha’s smile against her skin, and the small breath of delight before her tongue, her glorious, wonderful, talented tongue licked its way through her folds, tasting her wetness and causing her to begin shifting her hips. A few more long passes of the tongue and Maria on top of her shifted her weight to bear down with her own hips, grinding her own now wet center against Melinda’s torso and pressing her down to something approaching stillness.

Natasha was quite capable of bringing Melinda to orgasm quite quickly if she so desired. She knew all the right places to touch, to lick, and she could have had Melinda up and over that peak right away.

She chose to wait though. Instead, she spaced things out, driving Melinda higher with each lick that was almost enough, sucking on a spot that was nearly exact, and once, when Melinda was about to crest, nipping sharply at a spot that was calculated just right to bring her back from the desired height, and through it all, Maria stayed on top of Melinda riding her bucking hips in what was aptly called the ‘cowgirl’ position.

The wait was worth it though. It was frustrating as hell, and she cursed Natasha out loud at one point, which only made both her girls laugh, and Maria pinched her nipples. Then Natasha must have signaled in some way because Maria bore down as hard as she could, her wetness sliding on Melinda’s torso as she pinned her to the mattress and then Natasha was getting all the right spots, exactly the way Melinda liked, and she was over and over that edge, and Natasha did not stop, not until she had cum again and again and finally her voice cried out begging Natasha to please, please stop.

Natasha did, though before she did she gave Melinda another long lick from bottom to top, making her hips buck and causing her to cry out. Then Natasha was up next to her and Maria was leaning down to sprawl out across the full length of her.

Surprisingly, they did cuddle for a moment, pressing their bodies together, taking in the skin to skin contact, savoring the moment. Then Melinda caught up with herself, her libido kicking back in fully, but now, she wanted to do the touching, the licking, the tasting.

She slid one hand down Natasha’s body, fingers finding her heat, her wetness, not racing to finish, but moving slowly, tracing the feel of her, relearning how she felt. With her other hand, she tugged at Maria, pulling at her to sit up, then to slide up.

When Maria was sitting on her face, she was free to focus on each of them properly, although she did have a favorite game to play, which she began now. With her fingers tracing lazily in between Natasha’s legs, she began to match her tongue to the movement, so every circle of her fingers was matched with a circle of her tongue, every stroke up and down with her tongue was matched with a similar movement of her fingers. When her tongue slipped inside Maria, probing and swirling, she did the same to Natasha, fingers moving in and around.

When both of them were squirming and moaning, she picked up her lazy pace, gradually increasing it, not rapidly, but gradually and constantly, and if they didn’t come at the same time, it wasn’t for lack of trying. Unfortunately, as talented as she was, she was still learning how to get the touches and pacing right. But it was okay, a little more practice and she’d get there, and neither of them ever objected to helping her work on it.

They certainly had no complaints now, sprawled out on the bed, the three of them basking in the afterglow, pressed skin to skin again, their mingled juices and sweat drying on their tangled bodies. Melinda felt sated, content.

Then Maria sat up and said, “my turn now,” and she was ready to go again. They had a long way to go, and plenty of leave time to get there.


End file.
